


Goddesses Never Die

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Presumed Dead, Rock Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Showing up drunk to a funeral is one thing, but showing up drunk to your own funeral... Only Keva could do that...





	1. Drunk at a Funeral

“We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Keva Magnussen.”

Jo had tears streaming down her cheeks, Marcia tucked in under her arm, sobbing uncontrollably, and Steph clinging to her free hand, numb from it all.

They’d tried to keep the press out, but it was big news right now. _Angel Wings_ had lost their lead singer, and everyone wanted a glimpse of the grieving band.

No-one knew that they were all girlfriends, their love was passed off as friendship, people just expected them all to be close because they toured together for most of the year.

“Those who knew and loved Keva are going to share their memories of her.”

There was a moment of silence, and Steph crumpled into her lap, crying her lungs out with ugly sobs as Jo stroked her hair.

“Boring!”

Jo felt her blood boil, and she turned to see who would do something like this. She expected this shit at their gigs, but at a funeral?

“Keva wouldn’t have wanted this snooze fest, she’d have wanted a party!”

She was right, Keva would have hated this. Her idea of a wake would be getting drunk on a beach while naked, scattering the ashes in a fire made of driftwood and then letting the tide wash it all away.

“How do you know?” Steph stood up, her makeup in streaks down her face, and Jo held her hand tight.

The mystery heckler stumbled to their feet, clearly drunk, although Jo didn’t blame them. If it wasn’t for all the press she’d have been drunk too. They were wearing a veil, and it made them look like the grieving widow of a billionaire, although Keva would have loved that.

She always was a drama queen.

“I knew Keva well.”

Jo took a breath, bracing herself for some crazy fan claiming to be the love of Keva’s life, and then she lifted the veil.

“What the fuck?”

The woman was the spitting image of Keva, and Steph ran down the aisle, dragging Jo with her, and yanking Marcia out of her seat.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Steph’s voice trembled, the tears flowing as she clenched her fist, and Jo had to pull her back.

Glancing at security, Jo wondered why they weren’t doing anything, and then she saw something that couldn’t be.

A scar on the stranger’s temple, right where Keva had a scar after she stage dived off a stack of speakers, missed the crowd, and hit the security barrier.

They’d all laughed about it when Keva regained consciousness, and her scar looked like the letter k, which only added to her status as a rock goddess.

But it couldn’t be? Could it?

“Keva?”

“Surprise!” A man burst through the doors at the back of the church, his face familiar to anyone in the music scene. “You’ve been Prank’d!”

His ‘comedy’ show involved pulling tasteless pranks on celebrities so that they could laugh at their reactions. But faking someone’s death was a new low.

Marcia climbed over people to get to Keva, holding her tight as though she’d float away if she wasn’t holding her down. Steph’s eyes were glazed over, her body trembling as though she was in a nightmare.

And Jo, she wanted to punch something, and the annoying prick with the microphone was within reach.

The crunch as her fist slammed into his face was satisfying, and Jo clutched at her hand as the crowd all went wild.

They were all in on it.

“Why would you do this to us?”

“I thought it would be fun.”


	2. Sober

“Where am I?” Keva blinked, the bright lights burning at her dry eyes.

“Rehab.”

“What did I do this time?” Keva sat up, running her fingers through her hair, clearly one of her girlfriends had brushed it for her, since she couldn’t remember the last time that she’d washed, never mind groomed herself.

“Well…” Jo took a breath, she always was the most tactful of the four of them.

“You faked your own death for a tv show, and then showed up drunk to your own funeral.” Steph crossed her arms, and Keva could feel her pain radiating out.

“Wow.” Keva smiled, the memories flooding back, but her smile faded when she saw the tear-stained eyes of her girlfriends.

“Yeah, wow.” Steph shook her head, and Jo wrapped an arm around her, stroking her back as she calmed down.

“What about the tour?”

“Rescheduled a couple of gigs so that you can sober up, but the demand has been so high that we’ve had to put on extra dates.” Jo shook her head, she never did understand people and their insatiable need for gossip about them.

“I knew my plan would work.” Keva tried not to smile, but she had thought her plan would be a win all round, have some fun while giving the record company what they wanted most, better sales figures.

“Do you honestly expect us to believe that you thought this through?” Steph sat forward, her hand squeezing Marcia's so tightly that her knuckles were white.

“I’m not as dumb as I look.”

There was silence as everyone considered making a joke, but thought better of it.

“I thought that you guys were in on the prank.” Keva hung her head, her trembling hand reaching out to hold Marcia’s. “I’m sorry.”

Jo glanced at Steph and then Marcia, both of them nodding before Jo spoke.

“We forgive you.”

“Do you still love me?” Keva’s voice trembled, now she had sobered up, she was scared she would lose the best thing in her life.

Her girlfriends all rushed in for a hug, comforting her as they whispered in unison, “Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
